Bottled Up Inside
by Fiery Inkheart
Summary: Living and Death are different things. Evil and Good are different things. But Timothy Scam and Samantha Simpson are very much the same. And he aims to prove it, even if that meant torture.


**Bottled Up Inside**

"_You'll pay this time."_

Looking at the blade he ran it across her soft, vulnerable skin; he could do this all day. He had waited so long for this moment, waited, waited and even waited.

"_I've waited too long."_

He just wanted to rip the flesh and taste her blood. He knew she'd taste so very sweet, he knew she'd taste forbidden and addictive. That's why he dreamed sick dreams of tasting her blood, body and mind. Oh how he wanted to control her!

"_I've longed to control you, my dear."_

Her sweet yet deadly eyes always haunted him to the bridge of sanity. He knew she knew about what she did to him. That's how she always escaped when he was about to cut her into little pieces for him to keep in plastic bags. Yes. Plastic bags. That would be her grave. He would eat her for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would be in Hell all over again.

"_My veins crave your blood; my mouth craves your flesh."_

Her voice, so seductive and low. He would have to record her voice on a tape so he could hear her every time he wished to be... _happy. _He knew he was in the wrong, but when was he in the right? Never. He never understood the meaning of right. What was it?

_**Truly **__**what **__**was it?**_

He knew there was good and evil in people. Like he always knew there to be good and evil in that of God. He may be the almighty, but he has evil in him. If he created the people of this mud-ball then why did he create Rapists? Murderers? _Him? _

"_I know you may curse me. But remember, I'm apart of you. Evil runs in your veins, and I __am __Evil."_

He could tell she didn't want to believe it, that was why she throw her head back and forth trying to rid of the visions he had given her the last few weeks. He had been made apart of her. Literally _apart _of her. She could still feel him in her body and she didn't like it. But he did because he found pleasure even in knowing her disgust and distaste for him. He _loved _power.

"Why hide it? I know you want it, so accept it, accept _**me**__."_

Still she refused to accept. That was when he gripped her neck and again made himself apart of her. She was in pain and it hurt like Hell. But then she knew this would because he was _apart_ of _Hell._

"_Accept me Samantha, let me be apart of you, let me rule you, let me make love to you in the most painful and pleasuring way you'll like it. Let me make a son, an heir in you, carry my child?"_

"_You already ARE, and I already AM!"_

Smirking he stopped his movement and stood making her gasp at the sudden lose if him inside of her. She knew she could take no longer, she had to make it end; she had to put an end to it. Standing herself forgetting the fact that she was completely exposed to him she sauntered over to him and gripped the hand that was holding the knife. He wondered what she was up to, but when she pushed herself against him he forgot all train of thought. Moving closer to her, still forgetting the fact the knife was to very close to her stomach, he griped her hair and pulled, making her head roll backwards as she face the Celine. Closing her eyes when she felt his soft and tormenting lips on her collar-bone moving towards her breast, she plunged the knife into her stomach and slouched to the floor in a silent movement. He had no idea what had happened. She had killed herself.

"_My, my, the Heavens I see call on your service and company. But not for long, you've faced death before Sammie, and before I've brought you back. I can easily do it again. After all..._

_I am __**Timothy Scam**__, I'm __**Hell **__for something. Aren't I my sweet?_

_I'll be seeing you soon Samantha, mark my words, you'll live... **again**."_

* * *

**I know it's different from what I do normally but I wanted to try something else ya know? I wanted to see if I could do something like this, and it'd help a lot to see what you think because then I'd know if I can do things like this or if I should stick to my other works. I'll still do them so don't worry, but if I can do stuff like this, well, more stories from me, hehe.**

**But please Read & Reveiw and tell me what you think of this work, I hope you all like it!**

**Evily,**

**Omen**


End file.
